Infamous: Broken Nation
by Arkatex
Summary: NO summary, just read, review, favorite, and have some cake. Flames allowed.


**This is the start of a new project and I hope you all enjoy. Not much to say here except that this is a what if story so… LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

* * *

It all started in Empire City. Cole Macgrath unknowingly activated the Ray Sphere, a device designed to absorb all the neuroelectricity around and place it into an individual. As a result he got the powers of electrokinesis. His powers were weak at first but he soon got stronger, strong enough to take down the Reapers, their leader Sasha, the Dust Men, and their leader Alden, all the while restoring electricity to the city. Sadly his best friend Zeke Dunbar betrayed him and took the Ray Sphere. His biggest challenge was in the Historic District. In there he suffered the death of his girlfriend Trish Dailey. He also met up with John White in a final attempt to get the Ray Sphere. Cole destroyed it but unfortunately this opened a vortex and it sucked John right in. He then went to Ground Zero, where Cole activated the Ray Sphere, to face the leader of the First Sons, Kessler.

The battle was long and hard but Cole came out on top. Kessler, with the little strength he had left, showed Cole his final message. In Kessler's life, there came The Beast, a being of unimaginable power. Kessler had enough power to stop him but he fled with his family. He couldn't run forever though. The Beast caught up with him and his family died. He then used his most dangerous power. Time travel. He went back into time to accelerate the production of the Ray Sphere, give it to Cole and give him powers. He succeeded obviously but as a final message, the one to seal what Cole had to do, to show Cole the sacrifices to prepare him for the beast, Kessler gave him the memory of his wedding day where he married Trish with Zeke as his best man. Cole was shocked by the fact that this old man was him but afterwards vowed to be ready to face the beast when the time came.

Cole went to New Marais, with Zeke and a NSA agent Lucy Kuo, to obtain more powers. But before he left, The Beast appeared and destroyed Empire City. They went down the coast in a boat and eventually arrived in New Marais. All the while The Beast followed them and destroyed many cities. In those cities however, conduits with powers rose out the ruble and only conduits. Then awareness of a disease called The Plague began to spread. It is unknown what happened in New Marais because the Militia cut it off from the rest of the country. The Militia is a group organized by Joseph Bertrand III designed to kill conduits or anyone associated with them. But soon The Beast arrived in New Marais, and while the world held it's breath, The Beast emerged victorious. But it wasn't John this time. It was Cole Macgrath.

You had to imagine the confusion everyone had. Cole, who had been the hero of Empire City, did all the good he could, come out as the evilest person on the planet. He continued as The Beast and destroyed states leaving conduits, the worse part, the conduits joined him. They followed him because of fear or love of being on the winning side, no one stood up to Cole. The Government did all they could but they failed in every attempt.

There is no hope.

Humanity is dead.

Cole ensured that.

The Plague is spreading

States Destroyed: New York, Pennsylvania, Delaware, Maryland, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Texas, New Mexico.

The Beast is in Denver, Colorado.

* * *

Nobody went outside anymore. Either they were scared of The Beast or didn't want to get The Plague, but a job is a job, and Rai Smith had one. Deliver packages. Strange having the same job as Cole Macgrath did. Made any courier untrustworthy. Now everybody had to see a package if they had a suspicion it was dangerous. Understandable though.

'_Right turn into S Lowell Blvd and turn into W Arizona Ave and then I'm there.'_ Rai thought to himself. The package this time was food, and luckily no one was outside. If people had been, they most certainly would have taken it. As soon as he got to his destination, he got of his bike and knocked on the house's door. A rather round man came out and pointed a shotgun at Rai's head.

"What's the password?" the fat man asked. "Answer! NOW!"

"The password is Silent Melody." Rai said as he held up the package.

"… Open it." The man ordered. Rai smirked.

"What," Rai questioned with a sarcastic note, "Afraid that it will be a Ray Sphere or something. Please, this package is to small for it." The man only looked at Rai and he slowly took the package.

"You seem to know quite a lot about the Ray Sphere, boy." The man said with his eyes narrowed. "How do I know you aren't a terrorist?" Rai laughed and nearly doubled over.

"Well that's a stupid question to ask." Rai said after he calmed down. "You know what, yeah, I am a terrorist. Better yet I'm a conduit bent on destroying the world. You found me out! How did you know that I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point." The man said. "Here is your damn money. Now go!" Rai took the money and sprinted down to his bike. He rode all the way to the Republic Plaza. The Republic Plaza was mostly an office building except for the first few floors, which were used for retail shops. Now it was a place for people that had run away from the Beast from other states. Rai and his sister lived in Colorado though but they lost their home to bandits and others.

When Rai arrived at the building, he went to the fourth floor where they were renting a small space to live in.

"Hello Rai!" Rai's sister said.

"Good afternoon Sara." Rai said. "How is everything? Are the boys still bullying you?" Sara looked at her brother. Funny that even how sarcastic and somewhat cold he can be, he is still a loving brother.

"Everything is good," Sara said. "I heard that we got more food, and yes the boys still make fun of me."

"How pathetic." Rai muttered. The reason they made fun of her was because she made them all look stupid because they said they could take down the Beast singlehanded. What fools they were. Well what would you expect from middle and high school students. Rai could only wonder why she wouldn't let him take care of them himself. Probably because she knew they would get more than bruises, like, say, a loss of a limb (or all of them).

"Well here," Rai said. "Here is your share of money. Go get yourself something." Sara ran off giggling all the while. She had been saving up and was now finally able to get what she wanted. Or at least what her brother wanted. It was his birthday today and she knew he had his eye on a leather jacket from two floors down. She was able to cut a deal with the owner, being good friends with his daughter, that he would hold onto the jacket and, being the nice man that he was, halved the price. She ran all the way to the store and surprised the owner when she barged in. The owner chuckled.

"It's the day huh?" The owner asked. Sara nodded with excitement. "Well, then here you go." He said as he handed over the jacket. The jacket was black with two stripes of white going down both arms, down the back, and up to the hood, and all the stripes met at the base of the neck to form a cross or something of the sort. "You know what, hold on a second…" the owner said. Sara waited patiently as the owner went to a back room and soon came out with it all wrapped. "Now all that is needed is for you to say who it is for and whom it is from, and if you want to a little note." He said as he handed that gift wrapped jacket and a card.

"Thank you so, so much!" Sara said. The owner chuckled again.

"Now run along," the owner said, "I'm sure he is waiting for you, oh, and tell him I said hi." Sara smiled at the man. She quickly wrote something in the card before she ran off. She was simply over joyed. She would be able to give a gift to her brother who always provided them! She was going to have him give a genuine smile, not the kind he usually gave. She skipped up to the third floor, all the rest of the world blocked out.

"Hey squirt!" a boy called. "Get me a present did you. How sweet." The boy had a high voice and it hurt Sara's ears. Five other boys moved behind him. Mathew was the leader, and was also the one who called out.

"Leave me alone," she said, obviously agitated, " and let me through." She didn't have time for this. Mathew only gave an evil smirk.

"Oh, is someone in a hurry?" he called in a baby voice. Some of the guys laughed at this remark. "Shame I thought we were going to have some quality time together." As he said this he came up to her and reached behind her pulling her towards him. He also gave her a little squeeze.

She pulled away and slapped him hard. His face contorted with rage and he grabbed her brown hair. "Listen you!" he yelled in her face. "I do not allow such disrespect towards me you little bi-"

The ground shook and everybody was silenced. No earthquakes ever happened in Colorado. **(A/N trust me I know, we have a lot of fires though) **The sky outside turned red and soon red clouds started to come over them. The ground shook harder and soon everyone saw him. Cole Macgrath was standing at the entranceway, his face dark and serious. Everyone grasped what was happening and soon screams erupted, people ran, and everything just seemed to happen. Mathew pushed Sara and he ran. Sara dropped the gift she had so desperately wanted to give. Rai was yelling, demanding, begging for Sara. Cole charged a red lightning and smoke ball in his hands and released it. Everything went dark.

* * *

Rai ached everywhere but he did not move. He was alive but with the consequence of becoming a conduit. Cole moved through the rubble, him and his army of conduits. They picked up anybody who showed signs of life, anybody who glowed, and anybody who had something come off from their being. All except Rai who lay perfectly still. Rai soon fell asleep and when he woke up, nobody was alive except him. He shifted the rubble that fell on him. The sun was slowly rising and he had thought that it might be five am or so. He looked around and he say the body of the owner of the clothing store, some of the boys that bullied Sara, an old lady whom he had been friends with, and Michele who was the daughter of the owner and Sara's best friend.

His eyes soon came across one body that was lying so peacefully and comfortable on the ground, the person could have been sleeping. Rai had a chill go up his spine. _'No… it can't be… it can't be!'_ Rai thought. Rai ran to the body and fell on his knees when his fears were confirmed. Sara was lying dead on the ground. Blood was on her forehead and in her hair. Her eyes were open and they held a shadow of shock. Tears began to fall from his eyes. Rai noticed a small gift near her. He picked it up and the card. He opened the present and found a jacket, the jacket he had his eye on. He opened the card and read:

_To the greatest brother ever and the true threat to the beast_

_Rai_

_From your loving sister,_

_Sara_

_I hope you enjoy this!_

_Happy Twenty Second Birthday!_

He didn't notice it but lightning was striking all around him and sparks seemed to fly out of his arms and hands. Rai heard someone yelling, screaming. The cry sounded wounded, anguished. As if nothing in the world could possibly be worse. The person continued to scream and scream. All thought was gone from Rai as he just listened.

He soon realized no one was alive to scream.

He was the only one left.

He was the one screaming.

* * *

**Damn… I have nothing to say. For the high school remark, that was just stereotypical so I went with it. But uh… damn did not expect that, and I'm writing this story. Wow… so hope you stay tuned because more chapters. Have some cake and see ya later. **


End file.
